


Doctor Doctor

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin gives Makoto a prostate exam and Makoto is very sensitive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

Rin keeps his voice gentle and reassuring as he explains the procedure for the rectal examination and allows the nervous-looking, sweet-faced young man named Makoto some time to change behind the curtain as he pulls on his glove. Once he calls to say he’s ready, Rin ducks around the curtain and pulls it closed behind him to give them more of a sense of privacy. Just as he asked, Makoto lays on the couch on his left side, knees pulled loosely up towards his chest, the paper-covering rumpled under him.

He has a stunning figure, Rin thinks - trim and athletic, long and lean. His back is a thing of beauty , strong and smooth and the rest of him matches too. And his face is sweet and open with a friendly smile and gentle eyes that had captivated him the moment he had walked in the door.

“I’ll start the visual examination first.” Rin tells him and waits for affirmation before ducking his head and parting the cheeks with his fingers. Makoto has a lovely, pert round arse and it seems in perfect health as Rin looks and presses his fingers around it, checking for anything out of place. When his hands elicit a small shiver and clench of his lower muscles, Rin looks up and asks, “Did that hurt?”

Makoto has a deep blush creeping over his cheeks as he shakes his head and then hides his face in his hands, his voice a whisper, “No, I’m sorry. I’m just sensitive.”

The sight tugs Rin’s lips into a smile - so cute! He is sure Makoto can hear it in his voice as he reassures him. “There’s nothing to feel embarrassed about. This is perfectly normal. And you’ll be pleased to know that everything looks good down there. Really good, in fact. If you’re still fine to continue, I’ll move on to the manual examination.”

“O-okay.”

Rin takes a moment to smear lube over his fingers before he presses one to the little pink rosebud of his hole. Makoto jumps a little at the cold sensation, but Rin presses in steadily until his finger is buried to the hilt, the action pulling a shaky gasp from Makoto’s lips. Rin’s trousers are feeling a little tight, but he does his best to ignore it as he tries to concentrate on the sensation without reacting.

“Alright? When you’re ready, I’d like you to squeeze your muscles around my finger as much as you can.”

He can see that Makoto’s face is red, his hands fisted in the paper-covering beneath him, but he nods and clenches. Rin’s mind immediately ponders the same sensation, but around his cock instead - his finger is being squeezed so tight, he can’t help but gasp - sinking into it would be heaven. When he speaks, his voice feels tight too from the effort of controlling himself.

“That’s fine, very good, Makoto. Now, we’ll check the prostate.”

He presses his finger in deeper and crooks it, feeling for the little gland. When his finger finally brushes against it, Makoto moans and clenches around him again. Rin’s trousers tent further in response to the sound, marvelling at how sensitive the young man is that such small touches can elicit this much response. He presses against the gland, feeling around it with his fingers and Makoto tries and fails to hold in another moan, louder this time. Makoto’s ass seems to want more, as the young man bucks his hips back a little helplessly. As Rin tries to pull his finger out, his ass squeezes and holds tight, reluctant to let him go. When he looks up, he sees that Makoto’s face is flushed, his lips pink where he has been biting them in an effort to stay quiet and his eyes are heavy lidded, his gaze lustful and needy. Rin swallows at the sight and thinks he probably doesn’t look much better.

“Makoto. If you want, we can -”

He is cut by Makoto’s eager approval. “Yes, please. I…I need you.”

And that is all he needs. He pulls Makoto off the bed and bends him over it instead, before unzipping his trousers to free his cock. It springs out, already rock hard and standing proud and he cannot wait to bury himself in that tight heat that had been around his finger only moments ago. But first, the lube - he pours more on his fingers and preps Makoto more thoroughly, before ripping the glove off and fumbling in the back pocket of his trousers.

Makoto bends further forward over the couch and spreads his legs more, presenting that tight round arse with a desperate plea that only heightens Rin’s own need. Scrambling, he finally finds what he is looking for, ripping open the condom and pulling it over himself before lining up. He pushes in slowly, taking time to savour the sensation before setting a hard pace, rushing them to the finish line while Makoto covers his mouth with his hand, desperately trying to cover his moans to keep anyone in the reception from hearing him. His body squeezes his cock and the sensation is everything he knew it would be.

Rin’s thrusts are sharp, targeting Makoto’s sweet spot with almost pinpoint accuracy that has him seeing stars when the waves of his climax wash over him. Rin comes soon after, on a particularly hard thrust, burying himself deep before collapsing over Makoto’s strong back, both of them breathing hard.

When he pulls out and adjusts himself, tying off the condom and throwing it in the bin, he hears the huff of Makoto’s soft laugh.

“You were right, Rin. Having a doctor for a boyfriend really does have its perks.”


End file.
